Priority
Priority is a characteristic of moves, such that any move with a higher priority than another will always be performed first. When two moves have the same priority, the users' statistics will determine which one is performed first in a . Mechanics Each move has a hidden priority value in the game data, with values ranging from +5 to -7. The great majority of moves have no special priority: their priority value is 0. A move with a positive priority is a priority move. Moves with a positive priority may also be referred to as having an increased priority and moves with a negative priority a decreased priority. In the fandom, moves that have the same priority are said to be in the same priority bracket. Pokémon with the Ability or increase the priority of their moves (only if the user has full HP in Generation VII) or status moves by 1 (respectively). Pokémon with increase the priority of most HP-restoring moves by 3. Moves with increased priority can be blocked if a Pokémon is protected by , if it or one of its allies has the Ability or , or if it is on the ground while is in effect. In Generation V, however, Quick Guard does not block moves that gain an increased priority from Prankster. Since Generation VII, Pokémon are also protected from moves from foes if they gained priority from Prankster. Move priority is not affected by the effects of , which only reverses the Speed-resolved order of moves within a priority bracket; moves with higher priority are still performed before ones with lower priority. Some held items and also affect a move's resolution within its priority bracket (ignoring even Trick Room), but not the priority itself. The items and and the Ability cause the affected Pokémon to go last in its priority bracket, while the items and cause the user to go first in its priority bracket. Certain actions always occur before any moves can be performed (with the possible exception of Pursuit). The messages for the activation of , , and O-Powers are always shown before anything else. , rotating, using items, escaping, and the charging messages of , and are displayed or performed next. Mega Evolution generally occurs after any switching has occurred. If a Pokémon is Mega Evolving or rotating and using Pursuit on a Pokémon that is switching out, however, the Mega Evolution or rotation always happens before the Pokémon uses Pursuit (and therefore before the other Pokémon's switch). is a special exception to the general rule of priority, due to its effect. Switching fundamentally happens before any moves can be performed, but when Pursuit is targeting a Pokémon that switches out, it will hit the Pokémon before it can switch, meaning that it will go before any other move, no matter its priority. If multiple Pursuits are targeting the same Pokémon and the Pokémon switches out, if the Pokémon faints before all of the Pursuits have executed, the remaining Pursuits will execute at their normal priority. Category:Game mechanics